sophisticatedoutlawsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashlyn Noalmen
The Mute Ashlyn was a Guardian angel. She protected a woman named Carol Lockman with her life. Her entire life. By this day, she had saved the woman 28 times. She counted. She kept a diary. Soon, I'll be linking a google documents of the Diary itself. She was a nice girl. Before she lost her voice, she had an Attitude. She was fiercely loyal, and would walk to hell for you if she thought you were worth the effort. After she lost her voice, however, She became loyal to only those who put in effort to get to know her. The first one doing so, was Carol Lockman. From then on, Ash never let harm befall her. She would sit in pine trees all day, sniper rifle in her arms, and save people. This earned her the nickname 'Angel'. Slowly, but surely, Ashlyn fell in love with Carol. Even when Carol had other partners. Claire Riley was one of them. When Carol left the valley they resided in, Ash left the only place she ever knew. She left the valley she was born in. That she grew up in, and followed Carol. She kept doing so, until they stopped in a new valley. However, Ash was soon captured by a group of people looking for a group Carol was apart of. They tortured her. Seared her left hand, and cut open her left eye. She kept a notebook, and journal through this ordeal. Even when her eye was bleeding, or her hand hurt, she wrote of her experiences. She wrote out her feelings. Not only because no one cared to know, but she couldn't tell anyone. So she didn't. She kept to herself, even when she returned to Carol. Her most heart crushing moment, was when after saving her life 23 times, Carol looking her in the face and saying she didn't need Ash anymore. She got back together with a man named Adam. A unit. She was happy, and they had a child on the way. So, Ash went away. She followed the coast, killing hordes of antlions. She counted 457 anlions. That was in two days. She found a purpose again when she was invited to stay in the small village along the coast. Mikhail stayed there, Unit 349. His wife, Carol, Her new fiance, and some other people. So, she stayed. Once again serving as a guardian angel. She wrote in her Diary alot. She planned to Kill Adam. Planned on being selfish, make it seemed like she had saved Carol once more. But she realized...That's all she ever did. She would simply say thank you, and then things would go back to normal...So she stayed away from them. She simply enjoyed her time seeing Carol. As creepy as it sounds, she enjoyed watching Carol. She enjoyed seeing her happy. Even if it was without her... Again, she sacrificed herself. She got the guts to start being around Carol again. They went swimming with a few friends, Adam included, and the group was surrounded by OTA units. They said they wanted one woman from the group. So, Instead of Carol, Ash volunteered. Even against Carol's wishes. She was taken away, and forced to work for the OTA. This is when she received her bomb collar. After completing her mission, Ash was released. The bomb collar was never removed. Again, Ash returned to Carol. And things went back to the way they were...Carol only barely noticing the pain she was putting Ash through. They moved to the city. a CCA ruled city. Ash followed Carol. Even if she had no chance, and even if they had a child, she'd be there to protect Carol. And Protect Carol she did. Once Claire came back into both of their lives, Ashlyn lost her first kiss. And her second and third. Then her last. The Italian mob, housed in the undergrounds of the city, had hired Ashlyn. Her skill with a rifle perceived her. She was hired to make a hit on Mikhail. And make a hit she did. Killed the well known unit. A bullet to the head. The Mafia had set her up, however. The rounds she used were rubber. They knocked the unit out, and Ash went into hiding. She had to move. She followed Carol to City 18. After following, she realized Carol had simply...Forgotten about her. In a rage of fury and sadness, she ran. She ran as far away as possible and ended up in City seventeen. She remained there, until one day...Carol showed up. Category:Characters